ICHIHIME FANFIC: Rivalidad Parte 2
by FrikiOrgullosa
Summary: Durante el camino hacia el lugar de la cantidad de reiatsu,Ichigo piensa sobre Orihime Y Hikaru y de su conocimiento sobre el reiatsu que se sentia.Mientras Hikaru y Inoue se acercan poco a poco al lugar.


RivalidadParte Dos 2°

De árbol en árbol, Ichigo y los demás trataban deseguirle el paso a Hikaru y a Inoue que iban mucho más adelante que ellos, mucho más. Alejándosecada vez más, los celos de Ichigo aumentaban cada vez más sin control, no podíadejar de hacerse la idea sobre Hikaru e Inoue saliendo desde hace tiempo sobretodo de que Inoue haya decidido salir con alguien como Hikaru: molesto,maleducado, payaso, presumido,pervertido o tal vez más de lo que el imaginaba, pero solo había conocido aduras penas la parte que más le molestaba; salía con Orihime Inoue.

"Jajaja..."-murmuro Rukia un risita burlona mientrasmiraba a ichigo sonrojado y a la vez molesto en su expresión de rostro, ellasabía muy bien que aquello de que Hikaru e Inoue andaban le molestabaprofundamente a Ichigo, le molestaba y conociéndolo bien sabía que le causaríamalos momentos en la escuela y hasta malas noches solamente pensando en surelación.

"_¿Porque culpara Inoue de que su relación con Hikaru suceda? Ella solamente tomo un nuevocamino para olvidarse del pasado…al único al cual se le puede culpar es a ti,Ichigo; Porque diablos no la detuviste cuando tuviste el tiempo?" _pensóRukia mientras veía a Ichigo con atención y trataba de entender lo que élpensaba.

"Oi, Rukia que tan cerca estamos?" él sabíaperfectamente lo que Rukia estaba pensando, lo sabía muy bien aunque ellaestuviera solo al menos unos pocos metros detrás de ella, no necesitaba verlasiquiera a los ojos, al igual que ella, él la conocía muy bien y sabia tambiénque estaría pensando muy a fondo la situación.

"Uhm, no estamos tan lejos de donde se siente esa grancantidad de reiatsu cerca del parque, debe estar a solamente pocos metros;tardaremos como 5 minutos en llegar depende de que tan rápido nos movamos." Lecontesto Rukia mientras miraba su detector.

"No me estaba refiriendo a esa cantidad de reiatsu, laverdad no me importa si llego antes o después de ese payaso" Contesto Ichigocon una sonrisa en su cara. "te refieres a…" pregunto Rukia.

"Si ese maldito llega primero me vale un comino, mepasa por un tubo ni siquiera lo mirare, pero al momento que llegue lo único quepondré atención es en Inoue; si se atreve a llegar sin ella, se las veráconmigo, más le vale que no le suceda nada a Inoue….(_ese bastardo, juro que lo matare cuando tenga la oportunidad_)"pensó podían sentir el reiatsu fluir alrededor de el de formadescontrolada, estaba tan enojado que los chicos solamente siguieron el camino,ninguna palabra se pronunció, hasta que a los lejos lograron ver el centro dela ciudad, donde a su vez se escuchaba el viento soplar…

"Justo aquí Hikaru-kun!" le señalo el centro de laciudad Inoue a Hikaru para que este se detuviera.

"Justo aquí? Pero esto es el centro de Karakura, estassegura de que es aquí?" le pregunto dudoso a Inoue mientras este la bajaba desu espalda, se le hacía muy curioso con el tipo de reaitsu que ellosidentificaban estuviera aquí, al menos a Hikaru se le hacía demasiado raro, élya sabía con quién estaban tratando pero no era común de _ellos_ estar en algún lugar así.

"Aquí es donde yo termino de sentir el reiat-…"

"No es reiatsu, ya no más al menos…(_Acaso todo fue una trampa solo paraatraernos?_)" pensó misteriosamente Hikaru mientras miraba a su alrededorcon mucha preocupación, como si le preocupara o inquietara algo, algo que ledaba miedo…algo que sentía que pasaría, lo que pasara no iba a ser bueno…

"Hikaru Kun, sucede algo?" pregunto Inoue preocupada aHikaru "Inoue yo-" empezó Hikaru a retroceder y agarrando a Inoue de la mano,como una señal de que Inoue tenía que apartarse o salir de ahí inmediatamente.

Antes de que Hikaru pudiera salir de ahí con Inoue oayudar a salir a Inoue de ahí, justo antes de eso llego el grupo de ichigorápidamente tocando tierra, al parecer el momento en que ellos llegaron aHikaru le molesto, ahora ya no tendría oportunidad de alejar a Inoue, sobretodoporque Ichigo iba a oponerse a la idea de alejarse de ahí sola.

"Inoue te encuentras bien?"-le pregunto Ichigo aInoue. Planeaba tomarla de la mano para inspeccionarla, para ver si nada malole había pasado, pero antes de que siquiera pudiera tocarla, Hikaru se acercó yle dio un manazo haciendo que su mano se apartara de la de Inoue, impidiéndoletocarla o siquiera tener algún contactocon ella; su mano se movió a la izquierda.

"Hikaru kun…."-Murmuro Inoue. Dejo de mirar por unmomento a Kurosaki para cruzar la mirada con Hikaru,la cruzo con ella y despuésHikaru volvió a mirar a los ojos a Ichigo; sus ojos se mostraban serios casisin razón por la cual había sido golpeado; solamente miraba a los ojos aIchigo.

"Que pasa? Te molesta que siquiera me preocupe porella?"-pregunto seriamente Ichigo. Hikaru no dijo ni una sola palabra.

"! Acaso crees que solo por ser su "compañero "nopuedo yo preocuparme por ella? Ella no es tu propiedad, solamente están juntosy eso es todo; eso no quiere decir que sea tuya, es importante para mí al igualque para ti…ASI QUE NO ACTUES COMO SI FUERAS SU DUEÑO!"-Le reclamo Ichigo aHikaru, demasiado molesto por el comportamiento que este había mostrado ante é seguía sin expresar ni una palabra…

"Kuro-….."-Dijo Inoue nerviosa

"Tal vez tengas razón.."-contesto Hikaru a se sorprendió por esta respuesta.

"Que dices?!"-pregunto Ichigo alarmando.

"Tal vez tengas razón respecto a que ella no es miPropiedad, ella es libre de hacer lo que quiera; eso no implica que lo que hagame agrade a veces. Pero en este momento no te permito que la toques pornada…"-Contesto Hikaru

"Que?!"-Ichigo pregunto de forma violenta. En esemomento saco a Zangetsu enojada convertida ya en Bankai.

"Ichigo Cálmate!"-Le ordeno Rukia mientras seacercaba a él, Renji la detuvo.

"El enemigo a que nos enfrentamos es muy diferente alo que el gran héroe de la sociedad de almas; Kurosaki Ichigo alguna vez ha enemigo puede ubicarte además de lanzar ataques con tan solo saber tu reiatsu;es decir la cantidad de reiatsu que imites es un sensor para ellos, con esosaben tu exacta ubicación además de que sus ataques siguen a la energía espiritual;haz cometido un grave error ahora que sacas tu et puedo permitirque toques a Inoue;tu reiatsu está fluyendo de una forma inusual y descontrolada,que toques a Inoue hará que tu reiatsu también empiece a fluir en ella eltiempo que la toques; eso podría indicarle al enemigo su posición y podríamosrecibir algún ataque; es por eso que no te permito ningún contacto físico conella…"-Hikaru termino de hablar; agarro a Inoue de la mano y la recorrió detrásde él, lejos de Ichigo. Ichigo se veía confundido...

"Así que…por favor; no tengas ningún contacto físicocon ella o alguna relación con ella en estos momentos; es decir no latoques…."-Hikaru le pidió a Ichigo de forma amable; aunque el fuera un "malditopresumido" (así como le decía Ichigo) al menos él se lo pedía de forma todos modos la forma en que se lo pidiera no importaba; lo que realmente lemolestaba e importaba a Ichigo en ese momento es que le pidiera alejarse deInoue, esto hacia que Ichigo tuviera muchas más ganas de asesinarlo.

"Hijo de…"- reclamo Ichigo

"Espérate Kurosaki! Tranquilízate ahora no es momentopara que te pongas de ese modo. Alguien está cerca; puedo sentir la energíaespiritual, la verdad no sé si sea una energía espiritual pero es demasiadofuerte."-Explico Ishida a Ichigo. Debía tranquilizarse en ese momento, no erael momento indicado como para que Ichigo comenzara a pelearse con Hikaru; claroestá que Ishida al igual que Ichigo se sentía mal, aunque él lo negara el todavía sentía algo por Inoue,aunque nunca tuvo la oportunidad de estar con ella; sino que había sido Ichigoel ganador, el rencor que le tenía a Hikaru no era tan grande como el rencor quele tenía a Ichigo, seguían siendo amigos pero Ichigo nunca ha entendido porquetodo el tiempo él y Ishida pelean; casi siempre por la razón de que Ishida leculpa a Ichigo por la partida de Inoue."Hikaru tiene razón Ichigo, contrólate Ichigo estas llamando la atención!"

"De que hablas Ishida? Te estas poniendo en mi no logro sentir nada, ni una sola gota de energía! Así que no trates decalmarme, le daré una lección a este bastardo de una vez por todas!"-le reclamoIchigo a Ishida. Él pensaba que Ishida apoyaba a Hikaru por razones que el suponía:lo odiaba, simplemente para hacer enojar a Ichigo o porque le daba la razónpues le gustaba que hubiera alguien igual de inteligente que él o tal vez hastamás.

"No es eso Kurosaki. Lo que pasa es… uffolvídalo!-"-Ishida reclamo a Ichigo,lo sacaba de quicio eso era claro como elagua.

Mientras ambos peleaban, Hikaru e Inoue se adelantaronun poco; alejándose de ellos, buscando la señal que sentían. En el Indicador deInoue parpadeaban puntos azules en la pantalla; no solo uno sino 2 puntosazules.

"Hikaru kun…hay dos aquí. En esta área no se su exactaubicación pero es raro que solo hayan dos puntos azules-, comúnmente losacompaña un punto-"-de pronto el Indicador de Inoue empezó a pitar y y Hikaru voltearon a ver de nuevo la pantalla para encontrarse con que elindicador mostrara un punto rojo escondido entre los dos azules; como sitratara de que su presencia no fuera notada.

"Ahí está el que buscábamos; quería esconderse peroellos siempre están en grupos de 3 o 4...no de menos…está muy cerca de aquí.Puedes determinar su cantidad de energía. Si lo ponemos de ese modo, para quetus amigos entiendan…"-Volteo a ver Hikaru a Ichigo y a los demás.

"Yo puedo entender muy bien lo que es energíaespiritual y que es reiatsu!"-reclamo Ichigo

"No, Kurosaki kun te equivocas en estos momentos noeres capaz de distinguir al enemigo; en estos momentos se acerca pero ustedesno pueden sentirlo, es otro tipo de energía; no están acostumbrada a ella o talvez nunca han escuchado de ella…"-explico Inoue a Ichigo aun tecleando suteléfono, rápidamente...buscando y buscando…pero la verdad ella ni siquieracruzaba mirada con Ichigo, solo mantenía la mirada fija en su teléfono...

"Otra energía?No, acaso te refieres a-"-preguntoInoue mientras veía espantada su teléfono

El teléfono de Inoue pito, mostrando unas graficas conporcentajes extremadamente grandes y altos. Hikaru miro el teléfono y sonrió;le alegraba lo que las gráficas mostraban, de alguna manera Inoue no podía sonreía?

"Vaya, vaya, es un viejo amigo; lo recuerdas Inoue?Nos causó muchos problemas cuando nos conocimos, aunque estoy un pocoagradecido con él.

Ichigo se le quedo viendo de forma dudosa a Hikaru."Agradecido con él?Porque?"-pregunto Ichigo. Al oír Inoue lo agradecido queestaba Hikaru con él, Inoue se empezó a sonrojar y sonrojar, a Ichigo en cambiosu reacción no le gustaba.

Hikaru al oír a Ichigo preguntarle esto, rodeo a Inouede su cintura con sus brazos y la pego a su cuerpo.

"Porque, gracias a el…fue que conocí a Inoue..."-respondióHikaru. Pero ahí no acababa todo, al terminar de rodear a Inoue con brazos;Hikaru la beso en la mejilla, obviamente Inoue la tenía colorada.

Hubo un minuto de silencio…Las caras de todos , Renji, Ishida y Chad después voltearon a ver a ichigo, hubo otrominuto de silencio, hasta que…

"QU-QU-QU-QUE DIABLOS FUE ESO!?ESTE ES UN MOMENTOCRITICO...ESTAMOS SIENDO RODEADOS POR ENEMIGOS DESCONOCIDOS Y TU ESTAS JUGANDOAL DON JUAN!ACASO CREES QUE ESTO ES UN PUTO CHISTE! DEJA DE RODEARLA CONTUS SUCIOS BRAZOS, ELLA ES-¡" se dio cuenta Ichigo que él no tenía por qué reclamarle,Inoue no era ya nada para Ichigo, ella solo era todo para Hikaru. La oración dela que continuaba de sus gritos ya no iba a tener sentido, ni siquiera debíaser Ichigo el que dijera eso, sino Hikaru aunque detestara aceptarlo debía serHikaru.

Hikaru seguía abrazando a Inoue, aun esto Inoue sepercataba de los sentimientos de Ichigo y aunque ella quisiera olvidarlo debíaadmitir que aún no podía olvidar sus sentimientos por Ichigo, pero sussentimientos por Hikaru eran mucho más fuertes.

"Acaso estas celoso de nuevo, cabeza de zanahoria"-Hikaruse acercó a Ichigo lentamente…Ichigo solamente apretaba el puño, se controlabaa golpear a Hikaru si lanzaba el primer golpe, podría perder la confianza yamor de Inoue con el tiempo.

Ichigo y Hikaru enfrentaban miradas ambos deseabanpelear el uno con el otro, hasta que uno de ellos cayera, los minutos desilencio incomodaban y perturbaban a todos, sobre todo a Inoue.

"Kurosaki-kun…Hikaru-kun…..podemos hablar sobre esto,necesito-"-Inoue pidió a Ichigo e Hikaru.

"_Vaya, Vaya…mirenquien tenemos aquí! Pero si son mis dos personas favoritas…el chicoincomprendido y la chica anormal! Quien hubiera dicho que los encontraríamos aquí,aunque iba a ser obvio, no lo crees Hiretsu-san?"-_se escuchó decir entrelo escondido de los árboles, mas se escuchaba de forma oscura y anormal,sospechosa pero muy escalofriante...

"_Jejeje...Estoytan emocionada de verlos de nuevo!Jejeje. Solo espero que me manden unainvitación a la boda, me encantan las bodas! Que tal a ti,Satsujin-sama!?"-pregunto una vocecilla tierna y un poco chillante, se podíasaber que era de mujer. Claramente era aterradora._

"Quieren dejar de jugar a las escondidillas tú y tusamiguitos Hiretsu? Déjate de tus estupideces y aparece de una buena vez…otendre que quemar cada uno de estos árboles para encontrarte, pero tal vezlogre quemarte en ese intento…"-contesto sarcásticamente Hikaru. Todo mundoempezó a hacer un circulo cada uno mirando a diferentes puntos del parque,todos de espaldas unos con otros, buscando entre los arboles la fuente de cadauna de esas voces.

"_Vaya, sí queeres un grosero, Hikaru…Que Inoue san no te enseño los ...Bueno yaque insistes creo que cooperare en esta ocasión…"_

Las voces empezaron a sentirse más cerca y cerca. Alpercatarse de esto, Hikaru y los demás empezaron a desvainar sus katanas yacumular su reiatsu. Todos estaban ansiosos no conocían y no sabían contraquien se enfrentaban y eso obviamente les causaba nervios, excepto a Hikaru yInoue que ya sabían a lo que se enfrentaban y que por la expresión de sus rostros,les preocupaba; pero no ellos sino sus compañeros, bueno al menos a Inoue.

Después de un rato, una ráfaga de viento se sintió,pero se sentía pesada, paso por el lado de ellos, dos ráfagas diferentes de vientorodearon a cada uno de ellos, mientras que una tercera ráfaga de viento sepresentaba en medio de ellos. Todos estaban siendo rodeados por cada ráfaga, adiferente tiempo pero no se daban cuenta de la del medio, en la cual sepresentó una figura, en el medio provocado por la ráfaga y que venía de ella,la ráfaga se convirtió en un hombre, que apareció justo en medio de todos.

"_Asi que tienesnuevos amigos, Hikaru…"-pronuncio_

Nadie de ellos esperaba escuchar al enemigo en elmedio, sobretodo cerca de ellos. Todos dejaron de mirar las ráfagas de vientoque los rodeaban y voltearon a ver a quien se les manifestaba en medio…Ichigose sentía tenso, como si su cuerpo fuera siendo apretado o como si le hubierangolpeado el pecho repetidas veces, simplemente no tenía un buen presentimientosobre esto…nunca lo tuvo..

"_Buenas Nochesqueridos amigos, mi nombre es Hiretsu Hideaki, un amigo de Hikaru e Inoue,aunque ellos nunca nos hablaron de ustedes. Puedo preguntar porque Hikaru?"-_preguntoHiretsu mientras volteaba a ver a Hikaru para esperar una respuesta

"La verdad Hiretsu, es que los acabo de conocer. Sonamigos de Orihime y la verdad es que solo algunos son agradables…" mientras le daba una miradita a Ichigo para hacer un énfasis de quien noera tan agradable.

"(_Maldito….)"_ óIchigo lanzando una mirada asesina a Hikaru

"_Uhmm...Entoncesmuero por conocerlos mejor. Inoue…sí que no haz cambiado, sigues igual dehermosa que siempre…soy alguien educado y refinado pero se cuando alguien es realmentehermos-".-_Dijo Hiretsu antes de que fuera Interrumpido, pero antes él seacercaba poco a poco a Inoue, tratando de tocarla, la estaba cortejando yclaramente esto no solo molestaba a Hikaru sino también a Ichigo y obviamentepara él era horrible…

"Ni un paso más hacia ella, amigo….".-Dijo Ichigomientras trataba de acercarse a Hiretsu. Inoue se sorprendió ante la reacciónde Ichigo.

Hiretsu dejo de acercase a Inoue y volteo su mirada a Ichigo,puso sus manos en la espalda y camino hacia él.

"_Tú debes seraquel Shinigami Sustituto del que todos hablan en la Sociedad de Almas,Kurosaki Ichigo. Debo admitir que es un honor conocerte, había escuchado de ti,bueno todo enemigo de la sociedad de almas ha escuchado de ti. El héroe y a lavez humano…Cuanto puedo esperar de ti?".-_Pregunto a Ichigo Hiretsu mientrasse le acercaba lentamente. Al terminar esto se le apareció a su espalda como sieste fuera tan solo una brisa de viento, de un lugar a otro se transportó, sesentía tan ligero y libre, pero a la vez aterrador y poderoso.

Un momento observo a Ichigo, después observo a susdemás compañeros, como si tan solo con una débil mirada supiera cada movimientode cada uno de ellos. Después de eso, volvió a desaparecer y se presentó frentea ellos a tan solo unos metros de ahí. Las dos ráfagas de viento que habíarodeado a los demás antes de que Hiretsu apareciera, avanzaron a Hiretsu yquedaron al lado suyo para que ocurriera lo mismo que con Hiretsu, de nuevo dosfiguras: Una femenina y otra masculina a ambos lados de Hiretsu.

"Asi que sigues viajando acompañado por ellos noHiretsu?".-pregunto Hikaru

"_Bueno, tú yaconoces la manera en la que estamos Hikaru, los Inmortales nunca viajamossolos, siempre nos hacen falta nuestras manos extra no crees? Un sacrificiopara nuestra salvación".-_Contesto Hiretsu

"Hum….creo que esto va a ser muy divertido, no locrees tú Hiretsu?".-Contesto Hikaru mientras de sus bolsillos sacaba unmedallón.

Hiretsu se percató de lo que Hikaru extraía de susbolsillos, más borro la expresión de sorpresa de su rostro. Ambos queacompañaban a Hiretsu voltearon a verlo, como si quisieran ver alguna expresiónde susto de Hiretsu, al menos de expresión, pero este no lo hizo. Hiretsu dioun paso al frente...

"_Apuesto a quelo será….".-_Contesto Hiretsu

**Ok chicos,hasta aquí acaba este capítulo, esperen a leer el siguiente. Les contestaramuchas preguntas sobre lo que tal vez tengan dudas o sobre las dudas quesurgieron en este capítulo.**

**Que era ese medallón? Quien es Hiretsu? Que es un Inmortal?**

**Descúbranloen el siguiente capítulo.**

*****PROXIMOCAPITULO: The Sinners *****

**Tal vez el título del siguiente capítulo les suene algo católico o que se yo como les suene, perotiene mucho que ver con los enemigos, no se preocupen esta súper padre todo el ,y sobre los mezcla,tienen una relacion en el siguiente DEJEN DE LEER!**


End file.
